1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for interconnecting a multiplicity of electrical conductors, particularly conductors having male electrical connectors which are to be mated with female connectors to join said male connectors to individual circuits of which the female connectors form a portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrically powered equipment commonly available today require multiple electrical connections within the literally thousands of electrical circuits disposed in such equipment. Computers and communication switching apparatus are representative of such equipment, it being commonly necessary to group insulated wire conductors into "bundles", each conductor typically having a male connector disposed on one end thereof for mating with a female connector joined to a conductor of a circuit. Although the prior art has provided structure capable of locking a plurality of male and female connectors together, such prior art structures are bulky and severely limit the number of connections which can be made within a given space. Further, such prior devices are not readily assembled and, once assembled, cannot be quickly disconnected without special tools and/or expertise. The present invention provides a connector device capable of mounting a plurality of electrical conductors for interconnection therebetween in a minimum of space in order that the number of conductors connectable within a given space is maximized. Further, the present connector device can be rapidly assembled and disassembled to release the electrical connectors without the need for special tools or expertise.